


Lost Cause

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BTVS season 10, F/M, btvs comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Takes place at the end of season 10. Xander didn’t know how much sharing an appartement with Spike was about to get awkward. (Spuffy)





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a translation of one of my old french fanfictions, "Irrécupérables". I did my best (it helps me to practice my english :) ), but please feel free to let me know if there's anything that could be improved in terms of wording or if you notice any mistake :)

****

 

« Guys, when I told you to get a room, I wasn’t thinking of mine! » shot Xander in an angry voice. He was turning his back to Buffy and Spike, who were quickly getting dressed.

The Slayer and the vampire exchanged looks.

« Hmm, sorry, we thought we were in the right bedroom, » said Buffy in a guilty voice, taking back her bra that Spike was handing to her.

Spike raised an eyebrow. « I’m not sure that ‘thinking’ is the right word to describe what happened earlier. »

« God, please, no details! » said Xander while raising his hands to stop him. « I’ll get new sheets, it’s going to be your corvee of the day. »

Earlier, the Scooby gang was spending the day together, and the truth or dare game reached another level when Buffy and Spike suddenly disappeared, until the moment Xander found them in his own bed.

« First, my maquettes, and now this? Are you mad at me or something? » said Xander while handing them over new sheets.

« You know, the appartement was in the dark… » tried to justify Buffy.

Spike pretended to agree. « It wasn’t easy to make the distinction… »

Xander stopped him. « Aren’t vampires supposed to have a really good seeing and supernatural sense of smell? Could have been useful you know… »

« Well, technically, it works if you’re… you know… paying attention, » said the vampire.

Xander rolled his eyes.

« I promise, we’ll be more careful next time, » said Buffy while putting her shirt on.

She prodded Spike gently, he looked back at her with incomprehension. « What? »

She made a nod in Xander’s direction.

« Oh, huh, yeah, we’ll be more careful. »

Xander looked at both of them, skeptical.

They definitely were a lost cause.

 

**THE END**


End file.
